1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to couplings. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved adaptor check valve assembly which would be utilized in the event a controlled disconnect of the coupling between the assembly and a manifold is required, such as a ship's manifold for transporting fluid into and out from the ship's storage tanks, without resulting in spillage.
2. General Background of the Invention
In various industries, such as the shipping industry, or the chemical industry, couplings between delivery systems and manifolds are quite common. For example, in the chemical industry, couplings must be secure, and if a break in the coupling is required, because of the often hazardous nature of the material flowing through the coupling, there should be a means for a controlled disconnect at the manifold, so that the hazardous material will not go into the surrounding environment.
Likewise, in the shipping industry, ships such as tankers or the like are utilized to transport vast quantities of fluids, such as petroleum products and other types of fluids, between destinations throughout the world. Quite often, the fluids which are transported are highly volatile fluids such as oil and gas products, or other volatile chemicals which may be either of a flammable nature or, if exposed to the environment, do severe damage to the surrounding environment.
Therefore, it is imperative that when such fluids are loaded onto the ship or pumped from the ship's holding tanks, that the apparatus which is coupled to the ship's manifold be of a nature that would provide the safest and most secure design for assuring that should excessive pressure be brought upon the assembly, and the assembly need to be disengaged from the ship's manifold, that there be a system whereby the valving system can be closed in a controlled manner. This is vital since, if the closing of the valving system is instantaneous, a serious back pressure would result in the system, resulting in rupturing of the lines, and spilling of what may be a very dangerous product into the environment. Further, when the controlled break is undertaken, there should be a minimal loss of fluid to the surrounding environment, and of course, if it is a highly flammable fluid, that no potential fire may occur at that instant.
Currently, in the state of the art there are various valving assemblies which are utilized which would help to control the situation should a controlled break in the coupling need to be undertaken. For example, there are known to have ball valve assemblies where when there is a potential break, a ball is seated in the assembly and the flow of fluid is interrupted. However, because of the nature of the valving mechanism, there may be several gallons of fluid which are spilled in spite of the fact that the flow is sealed off because of the valving mechanism within the assembly.
Several patents have been issued on coupling assemblies, and these are incorporated into the statement of the art list which is incorporated herein. However, there is still a need in the art for a dry disconnect coupling assembly which would be provided so that should there be a controlled break in the valving assembly due to some problem in the system, there will be a minimal loss of fluid after the flow of fluid has been sealed off; and, because of the nature of the improved valving assembly, there would be no loss of fluid, and the valving mechanism would assure a consistent and overall constant seal of fluid flow.